Halloween Manifestation
by shirou-chou
Summary: On a Halloween night, people from Karakura high and Soul Society are invited to Keigo's Halloween party. The night is divided in 4 games, plus one mysterious bonus. Ichiruki
1. Intro to Halloween!

Halloween Manifestation.

Ichigo was annoyed. VERY annoyed. Keigo invited them too his Halloween party(obviously on the 31st ) and since Rukia had discovered this American tradition, she couldn't help herself but to drool over it.

-When is it, Ichigo? She broke the silence that Ichigo nicely appreciated.

-What? The party? I already told you.

-Just say it again, it gets me excited fool!

- Dammit Rukia, Shut up about this!

She didn't care what where his comments. Rukia kept blabbering about the party, what she was going to be, even up to the details like what make-up she is going to chose between L'Oréal Paris and Revelon. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore! He had to do something!

-Dammit! If I tell you the date, ―once more― will you shut up, for once in a lifetime?

Rukia frowned and narrowed her eyes.

-Maybe…She replied, teasing. AH! I almost forgot!

He turned his head towards her, one of his brows lifted up, like saying ''What's up?'' without words.

-Ichigo, what are you going to be? She said, motivated.

Ichigo was trembling with anger, his face red, he was about to loose it.

-I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YET!!

-But the Party's tonight!! She replied, sobbing. You have to be something! Oh, I know, you could be a straw―

-No. He said, containing his anger.

-Then, what? She said, almost crying. She looked adorable though. Her hand was placed firmly in front of her mouth, making a worried sign and her eyebrows made their sad motion. Her eyes sparkled from millions of colours. He couldn't help but think that is was the same replicate of Miharu from the manga _Girls Bravo!_ Not that he read that stuff. It's just that Rukia really likes that manga and since she is very messy, it's lying around constantly and he has to pick it up, because if his sisters walk in in his room and see that manga there, he's dead. It's almost like porn!

-So, what are you going to be? She interrupted him in his thoughs.

-What about you?

-Chappy.

-I shoudda known.

-Yes, you should've.

There was a moment of silence between them. Ichigo was reading his Shakespeare novel while Rukia was almost dancing in excitement. She was moving around, making circles in his room legs bouncing up and down, and her hands behind her back. While she was moving, she passed the clock, and noticed the time. She stared at it for a moment in shock then turned immeadiately at Ichigo.

-IT'S 7:55, YOU IDIOT!!!!! WERE GOIG TO BE LATE!! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!!!!

-Shit!! The party's at eight!

-Like I didn't know! Now grab your costume and get out of here so I can change!!

Ichigo grabbed his costume. He had asked Ishida to make him something similar to his Shinigami robes, since he decided to be lazy this year. Ishida accepted, and reminded Ichigo that he wasn't the only one that asked him to make a costume.

--

--

--

Rukia has been taking fifteen minutes to get ready. Just how complicated that Chappy costume was to put on! He still had to do her make-up if necessary. Damn her slowness.

-I'm done! She yelled, panting really hard, actually.

-Just what took you so lo―

Oh my fucking kick ass god. What the hell was she wearing?! A minny pink one-piece swimmsuit, fishnet stockings, bunny ears and a tail? Okay, for her boobs that was one thing, her legs, her waist...It was revealing to many things and curves he never though she had! This is not his birthday!

-Damn, Ichigo...I think I bought the wrong thing.

I think so too! His mind yelled.

-I asked the person selling these a bunny costume. This is far from looking like a bunny... But the party's already started...Should I go chan―

-No time. He said, turning his back against her, grabbing her hand and driving her towards Keigo's place. The streats where nice. Plenty of kids trick of treating was nice, but the guys looking at Rukia in a perverted way, to Ichigo, was not in the least considered as nice.

He dragged her by the hand the whole time. He would sometimes turn his head and look at her, but she would frown, close her eyes and turn her hear towards the left, which added a slight pink on her cheeks. Ichigo just smirked. She was really cute.

They stopped dryly at a house that seemed to be decorated with fake spiderwebs, fake blood smothered on the walls, heads (wich where looking realistic) hanging from trees.

-Is this Keigo's place? She asked.

-Yeah, He said, giving her a sexy smile. Rukia couldn't help but blush. The costume he was wearing, she knew that he wanted it to be like his shinigami robes, but it was so different. We could see his whole chest, excluding the black kimono droping on his sides. The sleeves where a bit shorter and the pants where not as big. He looked great.

Rukia snapped out of her thoughs when she felt something dragging her arm towards the door. Ichigo still holded her by the hand. They reached the door, Ichigo removed his hand from Rukia's to ring the doorbell.

They where greated by Keigo whom immeadiately commented on Rukia's costume, connected with a nose bleed.

Everyone was there. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Renji, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, Mahana,even Yachiru and Zaraki. It was wierd to think that even the poeple from Soul Society where invited to a modern party. Although, the inside was nicely decorated. The walls were covered in black wallpaper, the windows were broken covered with a black piece of torn cloth to act as a curtain. There were candles that lightened the whole house,skulls posed on the tables and furniture, skeletons hanging from the sealing, and blood was smothered on the floor.

-Wow, this decoration... Good job, Keigo! Rukia complimented. Eyes wide in surprise.

-Thank you Rukia-chan! Keigo said back. I'll explain the instructions for tonight!

Everyones attention drove towards him, exited about this night.

-This night will be separated in 4 games. After these 4 games, there will be a surprise, that myself, Keigo, organized even if it meant being castrated by one person.

Ichigo's jaw dropped on the floor when he realized that Keigo didn't say something stupid.


	2. Twist me, inside and out

-The first game here, is…

Everyone waited impatiently to know, eyes wide, nervous thermometer exploded, and…

-THE FIRST GAME IS TWISTER!!!!!

-WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HALLOWEEN ?! Everyone said.

Ichigo slapped his head in discouragement, and Rukia was exited what this ''Twister'' game was.

-Ichigo, what's this game? She said intrigued.

-It's a stupid game that has nothing to do with Halloween.

-Explain! She ordered.

He sighed, but continued. It wasn't the first time something like this happened.

-It's a game where their going to spin a wheel, they'll give you directions and you'll have to follow.

-Oh…Okay, then…She said and ran off.

She ran towards Renji and saw that he was disguised as…Oh, a vampire! She talked with him, exchanged thoughts, and Rukia explained to him the basic of this Twister game.

-Oh, Okay… By the way Rukia, what's with the costume? Renji said, not blushing but about to.

-Oh well, I wanted a bunny costume at first, but the shop-keeper must have made a mistake and gave me this one instead.

-Why didn't you exchange it?

-Well, Ichigo said that we didn't have any time…

_Little pervert,_ Renji though, smirking.

Yachiru drove herself towards Ichigo. He looked at her with a freaked out look, but calmed himself down a few seconds after.

-Ichi? Are you ready to play Twister?

He was clearly annoyed. He didn't like it when someone barged in next to him and started asking him weired and out-of-the-blue questions.

-Where's your girlfriend?

He snapped out of his bubble and looked towards her. His eyes widened and the blood rushed all the way up to his cheeks. His arms remained crossed, though.

-RUKIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

-Huh?! But that's what Ken-chan said. You would of never came and stopped her execution if you didn't love―

-I'LL REPEAT ONCE MORE: RUKIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

-We'll then, Keigo has nice match-making plans, then! And she ran off. Ichigo didn't really pay attention to that last sentence. Rukia? _His_ girlfriend? There's no way he would date her or she would date him.

Or would he?

-Okay, everyone!! Let's begin the game!! Yelled Keigo.

He placed the nap with circles of different colors on the floor. Rukia as absolutely amaized by the colors on the plastic blanket.

-Let's start the game!!!! Keigo proposed.

-I'll spin the wheel! Tatsuki said.

-No, sorry Arisawa, but listen to this…As he mumbled in her ear something.

As he finished Tatsuki immediately said:

-You're a lot smarter than you look, Keigo! As she snickered after.

The first person to start was Tatsuki. Keigo was the one spinning the wheel.

-Tatsuki, left foot on the green circle over there, as he pointed.

She obeyed, and continued to Rukia's turn.

-Kuchiki, left arm on the red circle there.

It passed on to Renji's turn.

-Abarai, Right arm on the blue circle in front of you.

Then Ichigo's.

-Ichigo, put your right arm on the red circle next to Rukia's.

Ichigo obeyed, but shortly realized after that his face was 2 cm close from hers. He felt the blood go up to his cheeks and Rukia did the same.

Keigo spinned the wheel, where it came back to Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki, left arm on the blue circle.

Rukia waited for her cue.

-Kuchiki, left foot on green circle.

Blaming it on her small size, Rukia had to stretch a lot to get to the green circle, which was at the other end of the nap.

-Abarai, left arm on yellow circle.

Renji moved his hand and reached the other circle. Then looked at Ichigo to make his move.

-Ichigo, right leg on yellow circle.

He though it was going to stretch a bit, when he realized where his leg was: Rukia, making a strait line with her legs to reach circle to circle, Ichigo's leg was pressing against her…well…Between her legs. Damn this game!

Rukia blushed when she noticed where his leg is, but was too shy to castrate him.

-Back to Arisawa!...

The game continued for about ten minutes until they switched groups. After 5 minutes of the game, Rukia had her arm pressing against his erect member and Ichigo's shoulder against her breast. They where both cursing words deep down inside. This was hell on earth!

The next group of people to play were Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, and Kenpachi.

Yes, the three first people were all drunk. The groups after them couldn't play their turn for Twister, since it all started like this: Matsumoto was in an uncomfortable position, which made her throw up on Hisagi, who turned his head to yell at her but slipped and smothered it on Kira whom spilled his last beer on Kenpachi.

In other words: The nap was full of beer and vomit.

Ichigo and Rukia stepped out of the game when it was over, and couldn't even look at each other.

-S-some game, huh. She finally spoke.

-Ye-Yeah…I-It's usually not like this…

-I-I guess…

**New resolution of Ichigo's life:** NEVER TO PLAY TWISTER AGAIN.


	3. Kiss me With cake!

The party continued for a short while, until they decided to start the next game. To put a little motivation into the game, Keigo asked: 'Guys! Guess the next game! What am I holding here?'

Rukia's head turned to Keigo, who was holding…a bottle? A green finished wine bottle? It must have been something unknown to her, again…

For the other side of the crowd, she heard a familiar voice scream: Keigo you bastard! We are not playing that game! What in the names of the gods was that game?

Rukia's impatience grew stronger. She ran towards where the males voice came from and asked him:

-Oi! Ichigo! What's this game?!

Ichigo turned his ankles around to see who was addressing herself to him. As soon as he indentified the person, Oh god was he pissed. She had to come to him?

-Ichigo! She repeated herself. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows frowned as her head lowered.

Her impatience grew too strong and was about to kick someone here. That was definitely Kuchiki Rukia style.

-Well… It's a game where… Everyone sits in a circle… Then we put the bottle in the center, He finally replied. His hand was scratching the back of his head, his eyes didn't look at her straightly and the blood rose to his cheeks.

-Okay, so what's the big deal about it? She asked, her impatience going down a bit.

-Well… The first person grabs the bottle and spins it. Then, when it stops at somebody, the person who spinned it has to kiss her or him.

Rukia's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes where bigger than her head.

-WHA…?! BU―WHY?? She replied.

-Anyway, those are the rules guys, you have to play, said Keigo, screaming at them from the other side of the house. _He had heard them from there?!_

_--_

_--_

_--  
_

The game was about to start. Everyone formed a circle, and Keigo gently put the bottle in the center. His plans were going so well, he though. The bonus surprise might kill him, but it's worth it, he though.

-Matsumoto, spin the bottle to your hearts content!

_Well, his stupidness is back, _Ichigo though.

-Yay, I get to start! She said joyfully.

Her hand gripped the bottle with excitement and spinned it graciously.

The glass green bottle spinned fast, and started slowing down bit by bit. It slowed down and stopped… Matsumoto's eyes widened in joy when she knew that she was going to kiss…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! I WANTED TO KISS BIG-BREASTS-SAAAAAAAAN!!!!! Keigo wined.

Rukia was hit when the bottle stopped. Matsumoto was going to kiss…Nii-sama?! She though.

Matsumoto crawled slowly to the captain of the 6th divison and pressed her lips against his.

Byakuya's hand wrapped her waist tighly and Rukia could not believe her eyes… AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Her mind screamed in horror.

-Kuchiki-Taichou's turn to spin the bottle! Announced Keigo.

Byakuya's hand catched the bottle and spinned it fastly with technique.

Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, slows down, slows down, slows…down and stops.

Byakuya turned his head with no emotion to his partner but was suddenly hit and new to be executed by the Captain of the 8th division when he realized it was…

-Congratulations, Kuchiki-taichou! You got the lovely Ise Nanao-chan!

And the game went on…

Nanao then kissed Mizuiro who kissed Inoue, who kissed Ishida, who kissed Unohana, who kissed Ukitake, who kissed (and spat blood in his mouth) Kyouraku, who kissed Nemu, who kissed Keigo ―whom lived happily ever after― who spinned the bottle and got…

Rukia.

Ichigo's eyes widened and burned in fury with the look of a serial killer, where Byakuya did the same. Rukia on the other hand was disgusted.

-OOOH, MY LOVELY RUKIA-CHAN!!!! LET US KISS TILL OUR LIPS FALL…

Keigo remembered something. His actions stopped and his look got serious.

Everyone wondered.

-What's up Keigo, they all asked.

Keigo took a tango weirdo posture and then said with a tear dropping from his eye

-I'm sorry not to be able to kiss you, Rukia-chan! I know your desire towards me but I'm afraid I have to be selfish for once!

Ichigo's eye twichted. His guts told him that he didn't like this.

Keigo continued.

-But, my lovely Rukia, this reason of selfishness Is that as you can see…ICHIGO WOULD WANT MY SKIN IF I DID THAT!!!!!

-WHA?! Ichigo immediately replied.

Rukia felt all the blood in her body go to her cheeks. She was burning up. _Was that true?_ She though.

-Ichigo!! You like me! You cannot resist her beauty! I understand not wanting me to touch i―

-I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU, PERVERT!

They continued arguing while everyone laught.

-Okay, guys! Stop arguing, Because Rukia's going to spin the bottle! Inoue let out in joy.

Ichigo let go of Keigo's collar and went back to sit down, signing. He promise himself that after the party, he would beat up the guy that will kiss her.

Rukia held the bottle and spinned it. 1,2,3,4,5...6 turns.

The bottle gently spinned towards Ichigo's direction, as it slowed down. It was almost as his side...just a...

The bottle passed him completely to the left. Wait...she was going to kiss...No...

-SO RUKIA KISSES RENJI!!!!! WOUHOU CHU BI DU BI WAWA!! Keigo announced.

-WHAT?! Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya yelled at the same time.

-Those are the rules, you three! Now Renji, your turn to take action!

Renji bent over Rukia and brought slowly his lips to hers. Rukia's eyes where still wide open from the shock, or from disgust. She closed them tight and gripped her hands together as a sign of courage as Renji's lips where almost on hers and then―

Smoutchplat.

Yes. Everyone of them, in this room has heard a ''Smoutchplat''. Renji felt something soft but sticky on his head and reached out his hand of grab some of it when―

A cake?

There was a huge pink piece of cake that dropped on Renji's head, decorated on the sides with white icing and writen on top...

_Better luck next time?_

Everyone exploded in laughter.

**New resolution in Ichigo's life:** He loves cake.


	4. Plastic Skeletons can't be trusted!

Everyone waited impatently for Keigo to announce the third game. Well, almost everyone, if we exclude Renji ―who is taking a shower to wash the cake off his hair.

Rukia was daydreaming. She felt like she should never talk to Renji again for have tried to kiss her. There's only one person who could―

-Oi, Rukia! Said a voice behind her.

Rukia turned around, her black waving in her movement, indigo orbs staring at the person whom interrupted her silence.

-What do you want, Ichigo? She asked, in a painful voice.

-Don't talk to me in that tone.

-I wasn't even yelling at yo―

-Not that tone. The painful one.

Rukia was surprise to her friends reaction. Her indigo orbs sparkled a million colors, like she was about to cry. It was clear, she wasn't used to relationships._ Had she even ever had one?_ He asked himself. Possibly with that _Kaien_ I heard about.

Ichigo dug deeper into his thoughs, went at his surprise, the third game was announced.

-Ladies and Gentle man...

_So cliché..._ Rukia though.

-I, Keigo Asano, bring you the third game...HAUNTED HOUSE!

-W.O.W. There's actually something in connection with Halloween at your Party, Keigo! Ichigo said sarcastically.

-You meanie! Wined Keigo, sobbing.

-Anyway, where is this haunted house? Asked Inoue.

-Wait, wait! Slow your horses down. I have to explain the rules, first. You see, I have made this haunted house, the scariest you have ever been too and ever will, but mine have some rules.

-Just get to them! Yelled Ichigo.

-Now, now! I rather liked the last game we played, spin the bottle, even if I didn't get to kiss the gorgeous Kuchiki.

_He is so dead._ Ichigo though.

-So I though mixing up Halloween with St-Valentines day!

WHAT?!

-So here are finally the rules:

1. If you're a girl, you have to be held by a boy, and you two must be absolutely ALONE.

2. Since you are alone, you have NO RIGHT to use the beds for corpses in my haunted house, got that Ichigo?

-WTF Keigo!

-Now if you'll let me continue, the last rule is: You must absolutely eat NOTHING!

-Okay, can we go now? The crowd wined.

-Of course! Follow me, Mesdames!

--

--

--

The hauted house was at the second floor of the house. It's true, it was pretty impressive. We could see the effort, but...

-Keigo? Why are there pictures of Michel Jackson on the facade of your haunted house? Questionned Ichigo.

-Don't you think hes scary?!

He sighed. Doing stupid things was Keigo's only talent, but damn did he do it well.

-Now, I'm sorry Ladies, but you cannot choose your partners. I will give the list now: Matsumoto and Kuchiki-Taichou,

-Yahooooo! Yelled Matsumoto.

-Nanao and Kyouraku-Taichou...

-Listen up Nanao, remember he said that there where beds? Well, this is a good occasion too― Urghbo!

-Ichigo and Rukia-chan...

-I knew it...They both said.

-Inoue with Ishida...

-Ishida, since we can't eat anything in there, I'll make you something delicious after―Ishida why are you throwing up?!

And the list went on&on... and on...

--

--

--

It was finally time for Ichigo and Rukia to head in the haunted house. They stepped in, and as the doors closed, Keigo snickered and said ''He he... Have fun!''

The doors shut completely, as they where left by candle light. They started walking forward, into let's say, a dark black whole.

-Rukia... Aren't you starting to suspect something? He asked.

-What do you mean, suspect?

-Well... First of all the game of Twister...I doubt it was a coincidence...Then, when Renji was going to kiss you, a piece of cake fell of his head writen ''Better luck next time''. Then where set in a haunted house ALONE with beds, as Keigo said.

-Come to think of it, you're right. There's definitely something weird. But I don't think Keigo is smart enough to set traps...It has to be someone else.

They kept thinking for a moment. The long corridor wouldn't stop... Geez, are we getting somewhere, here?

-Ichigo...

-What? He replied dryly.

-N-Nothing...

He knows it! She wanted to say she was scared! Her face was sweating bullets, she had trouble finding her words and her walking was getting slower. Her eyes where looking on every side of the walls to make sure there was nothing. She was scared to death!! She frowned to play a disguise as if she was courageous, although she shouldn't be an actress.

-You're scared half to dea―AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

They landed on a huge red torn old futon. _WTF?! _They had just fallen of the other floor! Was this his basement?!

The room was decorated with an huge organ, golden but rusted with the passage of time. there where heads that looked real. Skeletons hanged from each side of the organ and canals where found around the room. 1,2,3,4,5,6...6 canals! Witch one are they supposed to take?!

-Ich-Ichigo...

Ichigo looked at her. Her petite body was completely rapped around his arm, her skin was pale dead and she was quivering. He had never seen her like this before. Not even in the deadliest moments, she would pounce on her courage and attack it like a tiger. Now, this was a haunted house and she's half-dead!

-Rukia... He sighed, and smiled '' Don't worry, we'll get out of here and kill Keigo...''

She nodded in response. They took whatever canal, and started walking. The canals stink. They grabbed on the first ladder they saw and started climbing. They reached out to the surface, and realized... They where right in front of Keigo's house?

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the hand like when they first came in, and joined the group back up.

-Where the hell where you guys! The haunted house was supposed to last 5 minutes and you took 10! What happened?!

Ichigo was about to lose his control. ''Keigo, is it normal that your haunted house had huge organs, canals and traps that make you fall at least three floors?!''

-Oh please, Ichigo. I might be good, but no need to compliment me, I'm just starting this.

_WHAT?! That wasn't part of the haunted house?! Then those skeletons where...real?_

**New resolution of Rukia's life:** Never trust plastic-looking skeletons...


End file.
